


A Blessed Union

by kitcaliber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Oracle!Sigma, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: The living goddess must mate with the designated Oracle.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	A Blessed Union

**Author's Note:**

> Story assumes reader is female.

You stepped out of the dressing room, your long, flowing robes fluttering behind you as you walked.

"I hear footsteps," the Oracle commented, in an almost singsong voice, with a slight smile. "Is my goddess ready?"

When he called you that, it sent a tingling sensation through your stomach. “I am,” you announced with a smile of your own. Not that he could see it.

“Very good. Go and lay down. I will join you when you are ready.”

Heart beginning to race, you headed for the large bed at the end of the room and got into it very carefully. You weren’t wearing any undergarments, and even though you knew the only other person in the room couldn’t see, you still didn’t want to accidentally show anything off - just in case.

You made yourself comfortable, resting your head on the numerous fluffy pillows - more reclining than laying down - and settling into the mattress. “Alright...um...I’m ready, I guess.”

“You guess?” He repeated, frowning. “What’s the matter?”

You let out a sigh. “It’s just...this is all so new to me, and I’m _nervous,_ and can...can you explain things to me one last time? I don’t know if it’s all sunken in.”

“Of course, my goddess. May I approach you?”

“Yeah,” you replied with a nod.

He floated over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, turning his head to face you. “The spirits have pointed me towards you because you are the living goddess. The blood that courses through your veins is divine. It is our job to protect you and worship you as you deserve.”

“Okay, but...where does tonight come into the picture?”

“I have been chosen by the spirits to be your mate, your partner. Though our sect does not practice marriage in the same way that others do, think of me as your husband, and tonight as our wedding night.”

A blush spread across your cheeks. Over the past few days, you’d been in near constant contact with him, and you’d be lying if you said he hadn’t grown on you. But were you ready to marry him?

Almost as if he sensed your hesitation, he continued to speak in his rich, deep, soothing voice. “I know it’s only been a few days since we met, but, my goddess, if I may say so...I’ve come to be very attached to you. I haven’t yet seen your face, but that has allowed me to see past the outside, to get to know the person inside - and you, my goddess, you are so lovely, your soul shines so brightly...I wonder if it is too soon for me to say how I truly feel.”

You noticed his cheeks beginning to become tinged with pink. “No, please...tell me,” you said, a bit breathlessly.

“My goddess...I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. You’d been expecting it, but at the same time, actually hearing it left you blown away. “A-Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. The spirits have truly blessed me with you. You’re a gift from the heavens, a gift I will treasure for the rest of my life. That is, if you will allow me to.”

Being treasured would be nice, you thought. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He’d been nothing but kind to you since the moment you’d met, and you had little reason to believe he was lying about anything. Though you did worry that things would sour over time, that he would lose his kind nature, that he would become - dare you even think it? - abusive. You wondered if you were willing to take that risk, biting your lip and furrowing your eyebrows.

“Are you sure? Your attitude towards me won’t change in the future? I...I’m scared that it will.”

“Of course not, my goddess. You are a sacred being, meant to be worshipped and protected. This will never change, and if it does, may the spirits strike me down wherever I may stand, because to mistreat the living goddess is...to put it simply, blasphemy.”

You stared up at the ceiling for a moment, thinking about everything he’d said so far.

Maybe you were willing to make this jump.

“Okay. I understand. I...I think I’m ready now.”

He was positively beaming, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Wonderful!” He exclaimed. Moving slowly, he climbed on top of you, straddling you on his knees. “Is it time, then? You agree to be my partner, my mate?”

“I do. I agree,” you said with a soft smile.

He reached up and untied the knot holding the cloth around his head and keeping his hair up. It slipped away and came to rest on your stomach, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light - dim as it was, in your shared room. And he just...stared at you for a minute.

"What's...wrong?" You asked, shrinking back a little bit.

"Nothing, you're...heavens above, you're gorgeous," he replied, sounding a bit out of breath. "May I...touch you?" He asked, holding out a hand as if he were going to do it regardless.

You sighed in relief - you’d thought something was wrong. "Yes, you may."

He reached out further, his hand gently landing on your cheek. It lingered there for a moment before sliding downwards, caressing your jawline. He reached up further and ran his fingers through your hair, marveling at how soft it was.

Then, he did something rather unexpected - he placed his hand firmly on your breast. You gasped with a start, and he recoiled, pulling his hand away as though your flesh were fire.

"I-I'm sorry, my goddess, I shouldn't have—”

"No, no, it's alright," you cut him off, shaking your head slightly, giving him a soft smile. “You’re curious, aren’t you? Have you ever...been with anyone before?” You reached up and petted his hair, and he smiled.

“In truth, I have. Though it was many, many years ago, and...I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty.”

You let out a small giggle. “I understand. It’s alright. Just...go slow, okay?” You placed a hand on his wide, strong chest.

“Of course, my goddess.” He cupped your chin in his large hand. “May I kiss you?”

“Please.”

He slowly leaned forwards, his eyes flicking between your eyes and your lips. Just before making contact, though, he paused and locked eyes with you for a moment, and even in the dim light you could see how beautiful his eyes were, a light periwinkle blue that glittered in the candlelight.

Then he closed his eyes as his lips touched yours, and your whole body felt like it was singing. This was correct, this was right. You closed your eyes too and relaxed into it, releasing the tension you held in your muscles. He put his other hand on your cheek as he gently took your bottom lip between his teeth and pulled just a bit, prompting you to open your mouth. He pressed his mouth back against yours and slowly slid his tongue inside, meeting yours. You opened your mouth wider and playfully pressed back against his tongue with your own; he tasted wonderful, almost sweet.

Suddenly, though, he pulled away, looking concerned. “If you ever want me to stop, please tell me, okay?”

“Okay,” you responded, and he smiled down at you.

“Before we go on…” he started, reaching down with one hand and gently tugging at the edge of your robes. “May I see what lies beneath?”

You hesitated for a moment, nervousness setting in once again. “Only if you take yours off, too.”

“As you wish, my goddess.” He sat up straight and untied the sash on his light green and white ceremonial robes before shrugging them off his shoulders, allowing them to slip down, revealing his body in all of its glory. He finished taking them off and picked them up with one hand, dropping them over the side of the bed.

You couldn’t help but stare for a moment. He looked as though he were sculpted by the gods, despite his age.

“Do you like what you see?”

Jaw hanging open a bit, you nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Another smile formed on his lips, a smile of pride and of relief. “Now, it’s your turn. My goddess, would you please sit up for a moment?”

Obediently, you sat up and reached for the sash holding your robes closed, but he took your hands by the wrists and put them back at your sides. “Please, allow me.”

“Yes, my Oracle,” you replied. He untied your sash and put the ends to the sides before reaching up and slipping his thumbs beneath the edges of your robes. He ran his hands over your shoulders and down your arms, taking the robes with him, revealing your breasts to him. He pulled them all the way down, the robes falling away to the sides, leaving you bare. You fought the urge to lift your arms and wrap them around yourself as he examined you.

After a few moments, he looked you in the eyes again. “Lay back down,” he instructed you gently. So you reclined back against the pillows again. “Oh, my goddess, you are so beautiful…” he remarked, reaching a hand down and running it along your shoulder and down your arm. “You’re going to bear me some strong, healthy children with this perfect body of yours, I can tell.”

You felt your face start to grow hot, and you turned your head to the side, trying to avoid his gaze. It only worked for a moment, as he reached down and gently turned your head back to facing forward. “My goddess, is something the matter?”

“No...well...it’s just...it’s a little embarrassing to hear such words, that’s all…”

He looked almost crestfallen. “I am so sorry, my goddess, I did not mean to embarrass you. Please forgive me,” he said, bowing his head.

You reached up and ran your fingers through his long white hair. “It’s alright. Y’know what, can...can you kiss me again? That was nice…”

He smiled once again. “My goddess, it would be my pleasure.”

He bent down and pressed his lips against yours again, but he just couldn’t keep his hands still. As he deepened the kiss, his hands caressed your cheeks and ran down to your jawline, then your neck, then your shoulders. You saw what was coming next from a mile away. One hand stayed on your shoulder while the other went down further, to your breast, and began to massage it in circles. You let out a moan, muffled somewhat by his mouth over yours. His other hand left its spot on your shoulder and he ran it down you, over your breast and down your side, landing on your hip.

Then, he stopped moving and broke off the kiss. “My goddess, it’s alright for you to touch me.”

“O-Oh...right, sorry.” Your hands went up and placed themselves on the backs of his shoulders.

“It’s quite alright.” He smiled at you devilishly, as if egging you on to do more, to explore him with your hands. Nevertheless, he started the kiss again as the hand on your hip left its spot, inching closer and closer to the spot between your legs. You stiffened up a bit, nerves getting the better of you.

He broke the kiss once more, fixing his gaze on your eyes. “Relax, my goddess,” he murmured, “let me take care of you, let me make you feel good.” His hand reached its destination, his fingers rubbing against your outer lips, and you let out a gasp. “Shhh,” he soothed, his other hand leaving your breast in favor of caressing your cheek. “Spread your legs for me, please?”

So you spread your legs, allowing him access to your most sensitive parts. “Thank you, my goddess,” he said in response, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Tell me when I find the spot.”

His fingers began to explore your folds, and it didn’t take long before you felt him brush against your clit. _“Oh!_ There, right there!”

He smiled as he started to rub little circles on it. “Here?”

“Yes, _yes!”_ You cried out as heat began to blossom on your face, turning it a bright pink.

He leaned down even further. “Doesn’t that feel good?” He said in a half-whisper, directly into your ear, sending a shiver through you.

“Oh, yes…” You replied, your grip on him tightening.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek, then kissed a line down and across it to your mouth, beginning to kiss you again. As the kiss went on, despite being quite distracted by him working your clit, you started to become curious. One of your hands left its spot on his shoulder and drifted around to his chest, then down to his stomach...and beyond. He stilled for a moment and let out a moan as you took his half-hard cock into your hand and started to stroke it. You felt it twitch as it began to grow, and before long it was fully hard and so big you couldn’t quite fit your hand around it anymore.

You felt a stab of desire hit you squarely in the pussy as it dawned on you exactly how big he was.

You let go of his cock and put your hand back on his shoulder. “Mmn, _please—”_ You said, during a moment where his mouth wasn’t attached to yours.

He immediately stopped what he was doing. “What is it, my goddess?” He asked in response, concern evident in his voice.

“F-Fuck me!” You blurted out.

His eyes went wide - he clearly hadn’t been expecting that. He hesitated, looking into your eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my Oracle, please, I need—I need you inside me!”

“Anything for you, my goddess.” He pressed one more kiss to your lips before floating himself up and backwards, positioning himself on his knees between your legs. One at a time, he picked up your legs and rested them against his shoulders. “Now, _you_ may be ready, but let’s see if your _body_ is ready.” He reached down and felt around for a moment, finding your entrance. You were positively soaking wet, and it made him smile. He slowly slid a finger inside and pumped it in and out a couple of times before adding another. It wasn’t enough sensation for you, and it was driving you mad; you wanted to feel his long, thick cock stretching you and filling you up.

“Come ooonnn,” you whined, wiggling your hips a bit, “I want—”

“Have patience, my goddess,” he said in reply, cutting you off. He already knew what you wanted. “I just need to make sure I’m not going to _hurt you_ when I enter.”

You wanted to retort, but as soon as you opened your mouth to speak, he curled his fingers against your g-spot, causing you to cry out instead.

He gave you a sly grin and pulled out his fingers. “I dare say that’s enough of that,” he concluded, and he began to line himself up. You felt his tip bump up against your entrance, and you let out a small whine in anticipation. “On this night...I am truly blessed.”

He placed his hands on your hips and slowly pushed himself inside you.

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped, your mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure. Your eyes rolled back and you started to moan and whine. It felt absolutely _divine;_ once more, your whole body sang, though stronger this time.

“Oh, that’s _wonderful…”_ he said as he hilted, face turning pink. He simply sat there for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. “So tight and hot...your pussy is just as perfect as the rest of you.”

Your own blush intensified at his words. You didn’t know what to say in response, so you settled for begging him for more. “More, faster, please…!”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, albeit with a smile on. “As you wish, my goddess,” he said, picking up the speed. “Oh, you’re going to look so beautiful all full of my cum...you want that, don’t you? You want me to fill you up?”

“Yes!” You cried, between moans.

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant…” He mused, his pace growing faster. You started to squirm from the sensation and his words. “Such a lovely vessel will make such lovely children.”

You couldn’t take much more of that, and covered your face with your hands out of embarrassment. His hands left your hips and pried your hands away from your face, holding them down at your sides. “Don’t hide your face, my goddess, I want to see every expression you make as I breed you.”

He was going faster and faster, building up his pace quickly. He was grunting and groaning, his eyes wandering up and down your body as he fucked you hard and fast. You could feel that familiar feeling of tightness growing inside your abdomen, like a coil of invisible energy embedded in your womb.

“Mmn, please...make me cum…” you pleaded, looking him in the eyes. “Please…”

“It would be an honor, my goddess.” He was going at top speed now, and his fingers interlaced themselves with your own, holding your hands and gently pressing them into the mattress.

You squeezed your eyes shut with a loud moan as that energy coil inside you finally burst, sending wave after wave of pleasure through you. You started to shake and your pussy fluttered around his cock.

Then, his rhythm began to falter. “Oh, my goddess, I’m—” He started, but cut himself off, thrusting into you one last time as he came, ropes of thick, hot cum shooting into you. He was still for a few moments, breathing heavily and looking into your eyes with the most satisfied, loving expression he could make.

After those few moments, he slowly pulled out of you. “This won’t do…” He muttered, taking one of his hands back.

“What? What’s wrong?” You asked, slightly alarmed.

He sighed. “It’s dripping out,” he answered, using his fingers to push as much cum back inside you as possible. Your breath hitched and you let out a whine - he was dangerously close to overstimulating you. “If you’re going to get pregnant, you need as much of my cum inside you as possible. Don’t worry, my goddess, I’ll be done in a moment.”

True to his word, he was. He lowered your legs back down to the mattress and let go of your remaining hand in order to lay down beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close, holding you tight. “Well? How was it?” He asked quietly, biting his lip.

You smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. “It was fantastic. I’ve never felt...quite like that before.”

He smiled wide and pressed a kiss to your lips. “I’m so glad, my goddess, I...truthfully, I’d been afraid that I—”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” you soothed, before yawning.

“Are you tired? It’s probably late...we should sleep. Good night, my goddess,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Good night, my Oracle. I…” You hesitated for a moment. Were you really ready for what you were about to say? “I love you.”

His eyes shot back open. “Really? You do?”

You nodded, smiling. “I do.”

His grip on you tightened, and he kissed you once more. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. I love you too.”

With that, safe in the arms of your Oracle, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
